starilign_ppg_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Emily darkness
Emily darkness Emily is a 6 year-old girl with a heart filled with hatred. she's the main antagonist in starilign series. in powerpuff Girls and starilign Worlds collide she's one of the first main heroes. she likes to making mischief. she hates Star so much because of the turmoil Star caused her by accident, Emily used to be friendly like Star but became convinced that Star is trying to ruin her life because over 8000 accidents that happened her favorite food is macarons and curry and her favorite colour is black appearance she have blue hair with pigtails with hairties. the same as Star but a black star instead. she wearing a red dress with a gray cardigan, her eye colour is purple, she's wearing white pants with long fishnet socks and black shoes. personality she's selfish, aggresive or rageful, rude, cruel, mean, mischievous, punk, villian, tomboy and tough she's sharing the same personality like Kuromi from onegai my melody but Emily is more tomboyish, selfish and heartless and don't have any love interest, and don't have a soft side bit she does have a Little bit of caring in her for Zero. Zero is her Sidekick. Zero is Emily's only friends even if she teachs him like kicking or punching or hitting him with her paper fan seasons 52 episodes each season 20 minute-long season 1 she have a star key which is created by people's nightmares and hate. Emily used the star key to hit the star gems and shattered them into mini star gems. when she found each of them she uses it's energy to revive the storm of darkness (48 times) for her revenge. when she awaken the storm of darkness she got possessed by it in episode 49. but got saved by mega Star (transformed by star gems) in episode 51. the fairytale season happen after episode 52 season 2 (fairytale) Emily got sucked up to the fairytale World along with Star and Zero. Emily is planing on turning the fairytales into unhappy endings. Star don't want this to happen so she followed Emily to stop her from doing it. they all Three are turning into different designed characters which fits in different fairytales. but there were a evil woman who saw them. in episode 51 the evil woman made a portal to starland and Emily and Zero followed her and Star followed them. they are back to starland and the evil woman used magic to spread chaos all over starland and people there got turned into her slaves. Star are going to stop her but Emily blocked her way. will Star ever going to save starland agian from that evil woman. season 3 (World tour) Emily and Zero Heard Everything from Star aboud a mysterious man, so they planning on doing the same to find the secret amulet. they used Another spaceship to go out to space. they both are following them. but thet didn't notice that about mysteroius man is on Emily's spaceship. Emily can summon out heartlesser by using a person who's is sad, angry, broken heart or feeling hurted. powerpuff Girls and starilign Worlds collide (game) Emily are making mischief in the store and escapes from the Soldiers. then she and Zero saw a void sucking erything from starland and people even Emily and Zero. she then meet up with a joker named Melodia (powerpuff girls's nemesis). they also saw Blossom, Mochi and Star. they have to team up to defeat the evil lord from destroying all living things and captured Spiky. Emily don't want to do it cause she hates Star but she doesn't have choice but to do it anyway.